Otoño en el alma
by El Bardo
Summary: La familia Kaio no se diferencia de las demás familias de posición acomodada que procuran una educacion buena a sus hijos. Un padre autoritario, magnate de la industria automotriz, y una madre que se limita a cumplir su papel de mujer sometida, intentarán imponer su voluntad y casar a su hermosa hija Michiru con un hombre acaudalado a quien la joven no ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. No me pude aguantar mas las ganas y vengo con esta nueva historia de mi pareja favorita Haruka y Michiru. Cabe destacar que me encanta el personaje de Haruka como mujer,y creo que ese es la escencia de Haruka que es la psicologia del personaje. Mas sin embargo para esta historia se requiere que Haruka sea hombre. El porque? porque no todas las historias son iguales,y esta en verdad lo requiere y si leen y le dan una oportunidad a la historia sabran el porque.. Sin mas me despido y pronto actualizare la otra historia que tengo.. No se preocupen,un besazo a todos..**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 01**

Lago Motosu, Japon

El comedor de la mansión Kaio vibraba con las conversaciones. En torno a la inmensa mesa de caoba se sentaban dieciocho personas, al resplandor de las grandes lámparas que adornaban la hermosa casa, y disfrutaban del tercer plato consistente en espárragos helados rodeados de semillas de berro en conserva, bollitos moldeados en forma de cisnes, y trocitos de mantequilla dulce como hojas de nenúfar. La mesa, cubierta de mantel de hilo de Irlanda con el emblema de la familia Kaio, lucía cubiertos de plata de Tiffany, y vajilla de Wedgwood Queen. El centro de mesa estaba constituido por cincuenta rosas Bourbon Madame Isaac Pereire, de los mismos jardines de la casa de campo, y el intenso aroma de las flores apenas se disipaba en la brisa de las nueve de la noche, que entraba por las ventanas que daban al lago. Las paredes del salón estaban cubiertas de papel William Morris, que exhibía racimos de uvas y hojas de acanto sobre fondo granate. El enmaderado, de cerezo color rubí al nivel de los hombros rodeaba los ventanales de casi tres metros de ancho,y en cada esquina remataba en molduras hechas a mano, desde las cuales sonreían a la concurrencia unos querubines, también tallados a mano. En la cabecera, presidía Gideon Kaio, un individuo robusto, de bigote gris, y papadas tan abultadas como un postre espeso, derramado. En el otro extremo, Lourdes, su esposa, con enormes pechos tan alzados como una vela hinchada por el viento. Usaba el cabello de acuerdo con su condición, con una diadema sobre la coronilla, y a los lados, enrollado en un perfecto rizo plateado, sujeto con peinetas y una rosa de organza de seda. Esa noche, los cuatro hijos de los Kaio, que iban desde los doce a los dieciocho años, tenían permiso para quedarse en la mesa, igual que las tías Agnes y Maya, las hermanas solteronas de Gideon. Estaban presentes, además, los miembros de la elite, socios de la Honda (Gideon era el mayor accionista de la Honda) Gideon Kaio que, como ellos, venían de Tokio a sus respectivas casas junto al lago, como todos los veranos. La cena debió ser una celebración o algo por el estilo, pues la Honda había hecho un nuevo prototipo de auto deportivo que sería aceptado en el máximo circuito de carreras de Japon,era un paso para ir directo a la formula 1,con mucho bullicio y mucha publicidad para ese floreciente auto, desafió la Honda a una serie trianual de prototipos, la primera de las cuales se corrió ese día. En una sociedad en la que las carreras de auto se había convertido en una obsesión, y en la que los miembros de la elite tenían un ansia casi rabiosa de ganar, la derrota de esa tarde para ellos dejó un sabor tan amargo como si hubiesen perdido un juicio.

—¡Maldición! —explotó Gideon,dando un puñetazo en la mesa—. ¡No puedo creer que no le hayamos ganado la partida a esos bastardos de la Mercedes!

Todavía usaba los pantalones blancos y el suéter azul con las iniciales de la empresa en grandes letras blancas sobre el pecho.

—¡Cualquiera sabe que el Tartar X2 (el nuevo prototipo) es más veloz que el AMG de la mercedes, Kaio golpeó otra vez la mesa y las copas tintinearon. Desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa, Lourdes arqueó la ceja izquierda y le lanzó una mirada de reproche: la cristalería era Waterford, y pertenecía a un juego de veinticuatro piezas. —¡Tendríamos que haber cambiado algunas cosas del auto para hacerlo más liviano! —continuó Gideon.

—¿Cambiar la estructura de la carrocería?—repitió el amigo, Ryusei Hiyakawa—. El auto ya lleva un poco mas de 1 tonelada, y tú sabes que si disminuimos el peso no tendría la estabilidad requerida —Tendríamos que haberlo hecho de un material menos pesado, para que fuese más liviano. ¿No dije yo, acaso, que teníamos que probar con fibra de carbono mas costoso? Ryusei continuó, con mucho más control sobre sí mismo que Gideon:

—Gid, el problema no es con el auto, sino el torque. Me parece que el Tartar se queda muy corto en el torque

.—¡Entonces, tenemos que reducir ese peso! Recuerda lo que digo: ¡reduciremos el peso y el año que viene ganaremos la segunda carrera!

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? —Kaio alzó las manos —. ¡No sé cómo, pero me niego a perder cien millones de dólares que costó el prototipo con esos malditos sinvergüenzas de la Mercedes, en particular teniendo en cuenta que ellos nos desafiaron a esta carrera de tres años seguidos!

Lourdes dijo: —Nadie te obligó a apostar una suma tan alta, Gideon. Podrías no haber hecho este año un nuevo prototipo para la empresa. Pero disfrutas tanto de las apuestas como de las carreras en sí mismas, y los miembros de la empresa ponían con gusto el dinero. Un criado se acercó a la derecha de Gideon y le preguntó con voz queda:

—¿Terminó con los espárragos,señor? Gideon lo desechó con un gesto y ladró:—Sí, llévatelos.

Y rezongó a la esposa:—Todos los hombres que están en esta mesa estuvieron de acuerdo en poner la cantidad en la carrera- Dijo Lourdes-, y ninguno de nosotros quiere perder contra la Mercedes, pues todos los periódicos del país nos observan, y Tom está aquí fotografiando los eventos.

Se refería a Tom Iversen, miembro del club Bear y fotógrafo de éxito, que registraba la carrera desde el comienzo.

—Y dejando de lado el tema del dinero, yo soy el presidente de la empresa, y odio perder. Por lo tanto, la cuestión pendiente sigue siendo: ¿cómo conseguimos un auto que derrote a los de ellos?

Michiru, la hija de Gideon, consideró que ya se había mordido la lengua demasiado tiempo:

—Podríamos contratar a los hermanos Kou para diseñar y construir el auto.

Todos los ojos de los presentes en el salón se volvieron hacia la hermosa joven de dieciocho años, que mantenía la vista clavada en su padre. Tenía un peinado estilo "chica Aino", con una serie de rizos que le caían por los hombros como olas y,un color de cabello exótico azul para ser mas exacto que la hacía ver hermosa a más no poder .Se peinaba así desde el verano anterior, cuando la gran estilista Minako Aino fue huésped de la mansión Kaio ,y le ofreció largas disertaciones acerca de la personificación de "sus chicas", y del mensaje que expresaban: que las mujeres podían seguir siendo femeninas y, al mismo tiempo, conservar la libertad y la individualidad. Tras la visita de Minako, Michiru no sólo cambió el peinado sino que también reemplazó los complicados vestidos sastre que si bien la hacían lucir hermosa e intelectual también la hacían sentir más mayor de lo que era y eso no le gustaba, apenas tenía 18 años, por la virgen, esa noche traía una sencilla blusa y una falda corta pegada que hacia se le viera unas piernas bien torneadas, era lo que usaba esa noche. Al enfrentarse a su padre, los ojos de un azul profundo como el mar de la muchacha parecían lanzar chispas de desafío:

—¿Podemos, papá?

—¿Los hermanos Kou? — repitió el padre—. ¿Los de Osaka?

—¿Por qué no? Sin duda, podemos permitírnoslo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de los hermanos Kou?

—Sé leer, papá. Los nombres de ellos figuran en casi todos los números de la revista Outing. ¿Conoces a alguien más capaz?

Michiru Kaio sabía bien que al padre le fastidiaba el interés de la hija por los deportes poco femeninos como las carreras de autos o los prototipos nuevos que ellos hacian, por no hablar del tenis: si fuera por él, Michiru tendría que quedarse callada durante toda la cena, como una verdadera dama. Pero para Michiru las verdaderas damas eran lo más aburrido del mundo. Más aún, saber que el padre se culpaba a sí mismo por la recién descubierta atracción de la hija hacia los deportes que el señor Kaio había incentivado, aliviaba la sensación de desquite de Michiru. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién había invitado a Minako Aino sino el padre de Michiru? En cuanto llegó la joven estilista, con sus ideas feminista sobre la liberación de las mujeres Japonesas, Michiru adoptó los hábitos y la vestimenta mas casual aunque no por eso menos femenina, pues era bien sabido que Michiru gustaba de coleccionar cosméticos, tocar el violin y pintar, adoraba pintar en la casa de verano cerca del lago. Gideon explotó:

—¡Esto es indignante! ¡Una hija mía revoloteando por ahí en una pista de autos, mostrando los muslos...! ¡Y obligando a las amigas a formar el grupo femenino del Club Honda!

Y nada menos que en una cena, delante de todos los amigos de Gideon, Michiru tenía la audacia de proponer una solución a los problemas de ellos:

—¿Conoces a alguien más capaz? — repitió Michiru, al ver que su padre la miraba, furibundo. El apoyo llegó a través de Ryusei, sentado junto a Michiru.

—Gideon, debes admitir que tiene algo de razón. Gideon pasó la vista de la hija a Ryusei. Este, a los veinticuatro años, se parecía al padre tanto en apariencia como en habilidad comercial, y era un joven brillante que, sin duda, se abriría camino. En tomo a la mesa, los hombres intercambiaron miradas: Gideon, Ryusei, Percy Evans, George Taylor los accionistas ingleses, que no sólo constituían en si a una de las empresas automovilísticas más importantes del mundo sino también el de ser unas de las empresas que daba vida financiera a todo Japon. Aparecían en Forbes, como poseedores de vastas fortunas. Michiru tenía razón: sin duda podían permitirse contratar a los hermanos Kou para que construyesen un prototipo ganador, y si las esposas se oponían... Pero las esposas no harían tal cosa. Las regañinas de Lourdes no significaban gran cosa, pues la dedicación de los esposos a los autos les daba notoriedad a ella y a las otras integrantes del círculo social. Se consideraba elegante, propio de privilegiados, y como suscitaba el interés de los periódicos, las mujeres aparecían en fotografías en todas partes junto a sus esposos. Cada una de las presentes comprendía que su medida estaba en la extensión de la sombra de su marido, y ninguna de ellas presentaría la menor objeción por encargar un prototipo de auto a los diseñadores más famosos de Japon.

—Se podría hacer. Podríamos encargarlo —dijo el Sr Kaio.

—Esa gente de Osaka siempre supo construir autos.

—También conocen los méritos relativos de la fibra de carbono.

—¡Podemos hablarles mañana mismo!

—Y contar con un dibujo a escala hecho a mano a finales del verano, y el auto mismo en mayo próximo, justo para la temporada de carreras. Mientras los hombres pasaban revista a todas las posibilidades, con los rostros encendidos, el disgusto de antes fue reemplazado por entusiasmo. Entretanto, ya habían retirado de la mesa el tercer plato. Un criado se acercó a Lourdes y le anunció con voz

queda:

—Señora, el plato principal.

Lourdes alzó la vista y, mientras el hombre se limitaba a permanecer de pie con la fuente de tapa dorada, se le formaron dos pliegues en el entrecejo:

—¡Pero, por el amor de Dios, déjelo! —le ordenó, en sordina.

Desde cierta altura, Haruka Tenoh dejó caer la fuente caliente, la tapa abovedada se inclinó hacia un lado y sonó como la campana de una boya. Lourdes alzó la mirada. Como el resto de las damas presentes, si bien con respecto al esposo no era más que una sombra, a la cabeza del personal doméstico reinaba sin discusión. Inquieta por la posibilidad de que su grandeza como anfitriona quedara empanada por la incompetencia del personal, preguntó con vivacidad:

—¿Dónde está Chester?

—Se fue a su casa, señora. Su padre está enfermo.

—¿Y Gina?

—Le duele un diente.

—¿Usted quién es?

—Haruka Tenoh, señora, el ayudante para todo servicio de la cocina. El rostro de Lourdes se puso encarnado. ¡El ayudante para todo servicio, la noche de una cena importante, nada menos...! ¡El ama de llaves tendría que oírla! Ceñuda, miró al robusto joven, trató de recordar si lo había visto antes, y ordenó:—Quite la tapa.

El obedeció, poniendo al descubierto una cerceta asada, rodeada de alcachofas de Jerusalén y coles de Bruselas. Alrededor, un arabesco de puré de patatas dorado en el horno, formaba un perfecto marco ovalado. Lourdes examinó la obra de arte, eligió un tenedor, pinchó el ave, y dirigiendo a Haruka un gesto de aprobación, le indicó:—Proceda.

Con calma, Haruka atravesó la puerta vaivén. Ya en el otro lado echó a correr por el pasillo absurdamente largo, traspasó una segunda puerta vaivén y por fin entró en la cocina.

—¡Demonios, casi cinco metros de pasillo para que los olores no llegaran al comedor...! ¡Los ricos están locos!

La Sra Schmitt, la cocinera principal, le depositó con fuerza dos platos en las manos y le ordenó: —¡Ve!

Recorrió ocho veces más el largo de ese pasillo, frenando centímetros antes de llegar al comedor, y disimulando la agitación cuando entraba y colocaba los platos delante de los comensales. En cada viaje, oía retazos de conversación acerca de la carrera, los motivos de que el Tartar, el auto del Sr Kaio hubiese perdido, cómo garantizar que ganara la carrera del año siguiente, y si las causas del fracaso eran el peso del auto,el torque. No cabía duda de que todos ellos eran entusiastas, a todos les había picado el bicho de las carreras con tanta virulencia que se había extendido sobre ellos como una erupción, en el anhelo de superar a la Mercedez Benz. Y Haruka Tenoh era el que sabía cómo podrían lograrlo.

—¿Nikao, consígame un papel? —exigió, irrumpiendo en la cocina con las dos últimas tapas de plata de los platos.

Nikao, que estaba soplando en el molde doble para helado, con el propósito de desmoldar la crema helada, apartó la boca: —¿Un papel? ¿Para qué?

—Por favor, consígamelo, y también un lápiz. Si lo encuentra rápido, y sin hacerme preguntas, trabajaré mañana, aunque tengo el día libre.

—Claro, y yo pierdo mi empleo — rezongó la alemana.

Mientras tanto, le daba otro soplido al molde, y depositaba un perfecto cono rayado de crema helada sobre un nido de merengue con sabor a almendra.

—¿Para qué necesitas tú papel y lápiz? Toma, pon este en la cámara de hielo —ordenó a la segunda criada de la cocina, que recibió el postre y lo colocó en el platillo, dentro de una caja de metal llena de hielo picado, y cerrando luego la tapa.

Haruka arrojó las campanas que tapaban los platos en el fregadero, y cruzó a la carrera la cocina recalentada para tomar las mejillas regordetas y rojas de la cocinera.

—Por favor, señora Schmitt, ¿dónde hay?

—Haruka Tenoh, eres un fastidio, sí,un gran fastidio —lo regañó—. ¿No ves que tengo que desmoldar más helados antes de que la señora llame pidiendo el postre?

—La ayudaremos, ¿no es cierto? Eh,todos.. —hizo un gesto, abarcando a la primera y segunda criadas, Makoto y Ruby. Tomó uno de los moldes de helado de la caja de hielo:

—¿Cuánto hay que soplar?

—¡Ach, lo arruinarán y perderé el empleo!

La señora Schmitt le arrebató el molde de cobre y comenzó a desenroscas la base.

—Sobre la pared, la lista para el ama de llaves. Puedes usar la punta, pero no entiendo qué tiene tanta importancia como para que necesites escribir en mitad de la cena más importante del año.

—¡Tiene razón! Podría convertirse en la cena más importante del año, en especial para mí y, si así ocurre, le prometo mi amor y mi gratitud eternos, mi querida y adorable señora Schmitt.

Como siempre. Huldu Schmitt sucumbió al encanto de Haruka, haciendo un ademán y con un poco más de rubor en las mejillas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo, y cubriendo el orificio del molde con un trozo de muselina, siguió soplando. Haruka cortó con pulcritud el extremo del papel, y escribió en armoniosas letras de imprenta: Sé que perdió la carrera. Puedo ayudarlo a ganar el año que viene.—¿Espere, señora Schmitt? Déme el plato.

Le arrebató el plato de postre de la mano, puso la nota encima, y la cubrió con uno de los dorados nidos de merengue, dejando visible una esquina del papel.—Ya está. Ponga la crema helada encima.

—¿Sobre el papel? Eres tú el que está loco. Los dos nos quedaremos sin empleo. ¿Qué dice?

—No importa lo que dice. Usted desmolde esa crema y póngala encima. La señora Schmitt se empecinó:

—No, señor. Ni soñando, Haruka Tenoh. Yo soy la cocinera, lo que sale de esta cocina es mi responsabilidad, y de aquí no saldrán postres con notas debajo.

Haruka comprendió que no cedería, a menos que se lo dijera.

—Está bien, es para el señor Kaio. Le digo que sé cómo puede ganar la carrera del prototipos el año próximo.

—Ah, otra vez los autos. Tú y tus autos...

—Bueno, no pienso ser mozo de cocina toda mi vida. Cualquier día de estos, alguien me escuchará.

—Ah, claro, y yo me casaré con el gobernador y me convertiré en la primera dama.

—Al gobernador podría irle peor, señora Schmitt —bromeo Haruka—.

Podría irle peor. La cocinera le lanzó esa mirada con la cabeza un poco baja que el muchacho tan bien conocía. Al ver que no llegaba a nada, le prometió:

—Si sale el tiro por la culata, yo cargaré con toda la culpa. Les diré que fui yo el que puso la nota ahí, a pesar de que usted me advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Sin quererlo, la misma Lourdes Kaio había decidido el conflicto al tirar de la cuerda de satén que hacía sonar la campanilla de bronce. La señora Schmitt alzó la vista hacia ella, y se acaloró:—¡Mira lo que lograste! Con tanta charla, no he terminado de servir los helados. ¡Ve, ve! Lleva los primeros y ruega que yo conserve suficiente aliento para llegar hasta el final.

En el comedor, Lourdes observaba con ojo de águila al ayudante de cocina, Tenoh, que llevaba los postres. Después del primer traspié, sirvió el resto de la comida sin más tropiezos. Pese al calor que hacía, las cremas heladas conservaron el moldeado nítido, y cada una de ellas fue traída y depositada sobre la mesa con los movimientos discretos que la señora esperaba del personal. La crema helada de melocotón estaba cubierta por una fina capa de mermelada de albaricoque, y salpicada de frutillas azucaradas. El merengue era firme y dorado, y los platos habían sido enfriados previamente, como correspondía: por tanto, las damas presentes no tendrían nada que criticar.

Como si adivinara los pensamientos de la anfitriona, Cecilia Evans la elogió:

—¡Lourdes, qué postre tan exquisito!¿Dónde encontraste a la cocinera?

—Ella me encontró a mí, hace catorce años, el día en que, con mucha inteligencia, me envió varias de sus tortas especiales con un mensajero. Desde entonces, está conmigo, pero últimamente amenaza con irse: ya tiene más de cincuenta. No sé qué haría sin ella.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. Al parecer, en la actualidad cualquiera con el seso suficiente para distinguir su propio codo de una sopa de huesos se presenta como cocinera, y es casi imposible encontrar buenas cocineras, capaces de...

—¡Lourdes!

Era Gideon, que interrumpía desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Las consonantes chasquearon como las velas al viento, y su boca estaba tan tensa como el nudo de la cuerda de bolina.

—¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

El tono de voz del esposo sobresaltó a Lourdes. Miró a través de los centros de mesa de rosas y vio que Gideon le manifestaba su desaprobación con cada parte del cuerpo. Sintió como si una cucharada de jarabe de albaricoque se le deslizara por la garganta por su propia voluntad, mientras se preguntaba,nerviosa, qué podría haber sucedido.

—¿Ahora, Gideon?

—¡Sí, ahora!

Gideon corrió la silla hacia atrás, mientras Lourdes sentía que le subía la sangre al rostro, y se tocó la comisura de la boca con la servilleta.

—Discúlpenme —murmuró.

Se retiro de la mesa y siguió al esposo hacia el pasillo de los criados.

¡Nada menos que el pasillo de los criados, y bajo la mirada de sus mejores amigas! El pasillo angosto, sin ventanas, estaba apenas iluminado por una tenue luz, y aún se percibía el débil olor de las coles de Bruselas hervidas que, por fortuna, no había escapado hacia el comedor antes de que se sirvieran esas verduras.

—Gideon, ¿qué...?

—¡Lourdes!, ¿qué diablos pasa aquí?

—¡Baja la voz, Gideon, que ya me estoy muriendo de vergüenza porque mi propio marido me ha hecho venir aquí, al pasillo de los sirvientes, en medio de una cena formal! Tenemos la biblioteca, el comedor pequeño, en cualquiera de esos podríamos...

—¡Gano suficiente dinero como para mantener tus lujos, tus cremas heladas y casas lujosas! ¿También tendré que ocuparme de los criados de cocina?

Dejó la nota en manos de su esposa. Tenía una mancha de frutilla en el borde y cuando trató de soltarla se le quedó pegada en el pulgar. Lourdes se la despegó, la leyó y escuchó que Gideon le decía, con acritud:

—Estaba en mi postre.

Lourdes alzó la vista con brusquedad:

—¿En tu postre? ¡No hablarás enserio, Gideon!

—Te digo que estaba en mi postre y, sin duda, debió de ponerlo alguien de la cocina. La cocina es tu dominio, Lourdes. ¿Quién está al mando?

—Yo... pues...

Lourdes quedó con la boca abierta. —La señora Kasumi.

La señora Kasumi era el ama de llaves, y estaba encargada de contratar tanto al personal de cocina como al de limpieza.

—¡Se va!

—¡Pero, Gideon...!

—¡Y la cocinera también! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es la señora Schmitt, Gideon, pero...

El hombre ya atravesaba a zancadas el pasillo hacia la cocina, sin dejarle otra alternativa que seguirlo.

—Y también se va el que escribió la nota, sea quien sea. Me cuesta creer que una cocinera o un ama de llaves tengan la temeridad de insinuar que saben cómo ganar una carrera de prototipos que nadie de la Honda pudo lograr.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la cocina, con Lourdes pegada a los talones, y bramó:

—¡Señora Schmitt! ¿Quién es la señora Schmitt?

De las cuatro personas que había en la cocina, sólo una no se asusto. Gideon clavó la vista al tonto que antes había dejado caer el plato de Lourdes.

—¡Repito! ¿Quién es la señora Schmitt? —vociferó.

Una mujer que tenía la misma forma que el molde para helados, con el rostro rojo como las brasas del hornillo,murmuró:

—Soy yo, señor.

Gideon la traspasé con la mirada:

—¿Es usted la responsable de esto?

La cocinera enlazó las manos encrispadas sobre la parte delantera manchada del delantal, que le llegaba hasta el suelo, y le tembló el gorro blanco, almidonado.

Entonces, habló Haruka:

—No, señor, soy yo.

Gideon dirigió la atención al ofensor, y derramó sobre él todo su desdén, durante diez segundos.

Luego dijo:— Tenoh, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

El joven no tembló ni se asusto. Se limitó a permanecer allí, de pie, junto al fregadero de zinc, los hombros erguidos y las manos a los lados. El rostro apuesto brillaba de sudor, y le corría un hilo desde la sien derecha hasta la barbilla. Conservaba la mirada franca, tenía ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabello rubio, y la cara afeitada, como exigía Lourdes de todo el personal masculino de la casa.

—¡Está despedido! —declaró Gideon—. Reúna sus cosas y márchese de inmediato.

—Está bien. Pero si quiere ganar esa carrera, le convendrá escucharme...

—¡No, usted me escuchará a mí!

Como un relámpago, Gideon cruzó el suelo de baldosas, y apuntó con el índice el pecho de Haruka:

—¡Yo soy el dueño de esta casa, usted trabaja en ella! No debe hablar a menos que se le hable. ¡Tampoco debió avergonzamos a mi esposa y a mí, entregando mensajes en el postre cuando recibimos a la mitad de los residentes del lago Motosu! ¡Y, por cierto, usted no me da consejos a mí acerca del modo de correr carreras de autos! ¿He entendido?

—¿Por qué? —repuso Haruka, sin alterarse—. ¿Quiere ganar, o no?

Gideon giró con tal brusquedad que obligó a Lourdes a apartarse de un salto.

—Schmitt, dentro de una hora quiero que se vaya, y usted, detrás de él. Les enviaré la paga de la semana.

Haruka salio tras él y lo aferró del brazo.—No tiene nada que ver con el peso. El señor Ryusei tiene razón. Tiene que ver con el torque, es la fuerza del motor,e l motor no está diseñado para una gran fuerza. Eso hace que no revolucione tan rápido como usted quiere .Lo que necesita es volver a diseñar el motor. Yo puedo diseñarla.

El Sr Kaio giró con lentitud, con expresión de superioridad en el semblante:

—Ah, es usted. Oí hablar de usted.

Haruka soltó el brazo del Sr Kaio.

—Supongo que sí, señor.

—La mayoría de las empresas automotrices lo han rechazado

.—Sí, señor. Pero algún día alguien me escuchará, y el que lo haga tendrá un auto que será el más veloz que se haya construido jamás en el mundo.

—Bueno, muchacho, debo decir en su favor que tiene agallas, por más que resulte ofensivo. Lo que me gustaría saber es qué hace trabajando en mi cocina.

—Uno tiene que comer.

—Está bien, vaya a comer a cualquier otro sitio. ¡No quiero verlo nunca más por aquí!

El Sr Kaio salió a zancadas hacia el corredor, y la esposa corrió tras él, tirándole de la manga. La puerta se cerró.—¡Gideon, detente de inmediato!

El grito de la mujer se oyó con toda claridad en el comedor y Michiru vio que los invitados intercambiaban miradas incómodas. Como todo lo que sucedía se oía perfectamente, los invitados dejaron de comer y Michiru fijó la mirada en la puerta del pasillo.

—¡Gideon, dije que te detengas!

Como no le hizo caso, Lourdes lo tomó por el codo y le obligó a detenerse. Con aire sufrido, Gideon cedió

.—Lourdes, nuestros invitados esperan.

—¡Ah, sí, a buena hora te acuerdas de los invitados, después de haberme convertido en blanco del ridículo ante ellos y los criados! ¡Gideon Kaio, cómo te atreves a desautorizarme ante mi propio personal doméstico! No toleraré que despidas a la señora Schmitt sólo porque estás ofendido con un miembro del personal. ¡Es la mejor cocinera que hemos tenido!

Le apretó la manga con tanta fuerza que, sin advertirlo, lo pellizcó. El esposo hizo una mueca y lanzó un grito.

—¡Ay! ¡Lourdes, no podemos tener en el personal...!

—No podemos permitir que el personal presencie cómo pasas por encima de mis decisiones. Si piensan que no estoy a cargo de mi propia casa, el respeto hacia mí desaparecerá.

-¿Cómo podré dar órdenes a los criados de mi cocina, entonces? Insisto en volver y decirle a la señora Schmitt que puede quedarse, y si no te gusta...

La discusión fue creciendo hasta que Michiru, sonrojada, ya no pudo quedarse quieta. "¿Qué les pasa a mamá y papá que se ponen a discutir en el pasillo de la cocina en mitad de una cena formal?",se preguntó.

—Permiso —dijo, en tono suave, y se levantó de la mesa—. Por favor, sigan comiendo. En el mismo momento en que empujaba la puerta con ambas manos, se escuchó a Gideon:

—¡Lourdes, me importa un comino que...!

—¡Mamá, papá! ¿Qué diablos ocurre? Michiru se detuvo, con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

—¡Todos los invitados están con la vista fija en esa puerta y se remueven en los asientos! ¿No se dan cuenta que se oye cada palabra que dicen? ¡No puedo creer que estén discutiendo por el personal de la cocina! ¿Qué sucede?

Gideon se colocó el suéter y asumió un aire de dignidad:

—En un momento, estaré ahí. Vuelve, invítalos a pasar al recibidor y toca algo en el violin, Michiru, por favor.

Michiru los miró como si se hubiesen vuelto locos, y pasó otra vez por la puerta vaivén. Cuando se fue, Gideon dijo en voz mucho más baja:

—Está bien, Lourdes, puede quedarse.

—Y la señora Kasumi también. No tengo el menor interés en pasar el verano entrenando a un ama de llaves nueva.

—Está bien, está bien...

Alzando las palmas, Gideon se dio por vencido. —Pueden quedarse las dos, pero dile a ese... a ese... —con dedo tembloroso, señaló hacia la puerta de la cocina advenedizo que saque su pellejo de mi casa en el término de una hora pues, de lo contrario, lo usaré para tapizar una de las sillas, ¿entendiste?

Con un mohín y alzando la nariz, Lourdes se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, todos estaban hablando a la vez, hasta que entró Lourdes y cesó el parloteo. Las criadas, que lavaban los platos en el fregadero, dejaron las manos quietas. Haruka y la señora Schmitt, junto a la caja para el hielo, interrumpieron una discusión y, casi sin darse cuenta, cerraron las bocas. Hacía casi treinta y cinco grados, había vapor y todavía se percibía el olor de las coles. Por la cabeza de Lourdes pasó la idea fugaz de que prefería comer alimentos crudos antes que cocinar en ese lugar.

—Señora Schmitt, mi marido habló de manera precipitada. Espero que no se ofenda. La cena de esta noche estuvo espléndida, y me agradaría mucho que se quedara.

La señora Schmitt hizo una breve y ruidosa aspiración por la nariz, cambió el peso del cuerpo a la otra pierna, y se enjugó el sudor que tenía bajo la nariz con la falda del delantal.

—Bueno, no sé, señora. Mi madre va a cumplir ochenta años, y está sola desde que murió mi padre. Estuve pensando que ya es hora de dejar este trabajo tan pesado y dedicarme a cuidarla. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y, para serle sincera, yo misma me siento fatigada.

—Vamos, no diga eso. Está tan ágil como el día en que la contraté. Mire qué cena tan magnífica nos ha preparado, asi sin tropiezos.

La señora Schmitt hizo algo que nunca había hecho hasta ese momento: se sentó en presencia de la patrona. Dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre un pequeño taburete, y la carne sobrante

pareció derramarse sobre el borde, como un soufflé cuando se abre la puerta del horno.

—No sé —dijo, moviendo la cabeza con aire de fatiga—. Últimamente, me siento mareada cuando soplo esos moldes para helado. ¡Y tanta prisa...! Hay días que tengo palpitaciones en el corazón.

—Por favor, señora Schmitt... Lourdes unió las manos como una cantante lírica entonando un aria: —Yo... No sé qué haría sin usted,ahora, en mitad del verano, aquí en el campo. No sé cómo podría reemplazarla.

La señora Schmitt apoyó su carnoso antebrazo, con la manga enrollada, sobre la mesa de madera llena de marcas, en el centro de la cocina, mientras observaba a la patrona y pensaba.

Lourdes se retorció las manos. La señora Schmitt al ver que Makoto y Ruby seguían inmóviles, con la boca abierta, junto al fregadero, les hizo un simple ademán, sin pronunciar palabra, por indicarles que volviesen al trabajo.

Lourdes dijo:

—Tal vez la convenzan cien dólares más por semana.

—Oh, señora, sin duda eso sería agradable, pero no me aliviaría el trabajo, más aún si él se va —respondió la cocinera, señalando a Haruka con el pulgar, sobre su hombro.

—Estoy dispuesta a poner a un ayudante extra en la cocina.

—Para serle sincera, señora, no tengo mayores ganas que usted de entrenar a un nuevo ayudante. Aceptaré, y le agradezco el aumento, pero si yo me quedo, él se queda. Es un buen trabajador, el mejor que tuve jamás en la cocina, y es voluntarioso. Además, hace el trabajo pesado de recoger, transportar y lavar las verduras, y pronto empieza la época de envasar las conservas, como usted sabe. Esas ollas para hervir son muy pesadas.

A Lourdes le pareció que el apretrado sujetador se le clavaba en las costillas Contempló a Haruka con su expresión más severa, y adoptó una decisión súbita:

—Está bien, pero quiero que permanezca fuera de la vista de mi marido, y tiene que prometerme que nunca... ¡nunca, volverá a hacer algo como lo de esta noche!

—No, señora, no lo haré.

—Y no circulará por otro sitio que no sea la cocina y la huerta, ¿entendido?

En respuesta, Haruka hizo una leve reverencia.

—Entonces, está resuelto. Señora Schmitt, me gustaría que por la mañana preparase esos huevos cocidos sobre botes de espinaca que al señor Kaio le gustan tanto.

—Huevos cocidos en espinaca, sí, señora.

Sin agregar nada más, Lourdes salió de la cocina. Durante todo el trayecto por el pasillo mal iluminado que olía a cerrado, sintió que le palpitaba el corazón, al pensar que había desafiado los deseos de Gideon. Cuando lo descubriese, se pondría furioso, pero,¡la cocina era su propio dominio! Pensó: "Gideon tiene la política, los negocios, las carreras y la caza, y yo, ¿qué tengo además de los elogios de mis iguales cuando de la cocina salen helados perfectos y verduras exóticas?"

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del comedor, y se acomodó el sujetador. Al tocarse la frente descubrió que la tenía húmeda de transpiración, encontró un pañuelo en el bolsillo oculto de la falda,se secó, se acomodó el cabello y se dispuso a enfrentarse a los invitados. Por supuesto, la cena estaba arruinada. Por más que los invitados, en actitud valiente, fingieran que no habían oído nada de lo que se había hablado en el pasillo de la cocina, oyeron casi todo. Las mujeres, siempre compitiendo en lo que se refiere a reuniones sociales, intercambiaron mudos mensajes furtivos de superioridad, como si acabaran de enterarse de que había muerto el diseñador exclusivo de que le mandaba prada cada año a Lourdes. Desde el violin, Michiru observó el retomo de su madre y su aparente calma mientras mandaba a la cama a Hotaru y a Saki. Michiru sabía que todavía estaba nerviosa y le costaba disimularlo.

-¿Cuál fue la causa de la discusión? ¿La provocó el apuesto criado rubio? ¿Y quién era él? ¿Quién era responsable de que sirviera en el comedor, si no estaba entrenado para ello?

Para distraer la atención de los presentes, Michiru dijo:

—Vamos, cantemos todos

Al instante, Ryusei se colocó detrás de Michiru, le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros y comenzó a cantar con brío. Ryusei era un buen compañero, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que Michiru proponía. Pero como los demás se limitaban a mirar, guardo su violin y le sugirió a Ryusei que salieran a la inmediato, su hermanita, Usagi, se levantó de un salto y anunció:

—¡Yo también voy! Michiru se fastidió: ¡qué peste resultaba una hermanita de dieciséis años! Ese era el primer verano que Lourdes le permitía a Usagi quedarse hasta más tarde con los mayores en ocasiones como la presente y, desde entonces, perseguía a Ryusei. No sólo le hacía caídas de ojos cada vez que tenía ocasión, sino que corría a contarle a Lourdes todo lo que ellos hablaban.

—¿No es hora de que vayas a la cama? —preguntó Michiru, con intención.

—Mamá dijo que podía quedarme hasta muy tarde.

Michiru miró a Ryusei que, tras la espalda de Usagi, le hizo un gesto de resignación y se encogió de hombros.

Michiru disimulé la sonrisa y dijo:

—Oh, está bien, puedes venir

La terraza atravesaba toda la fachada principal y seguía el contorno de la casa en las dos esquinas. Sillas de mimbre, mesas y chaise longues estaban repartidas por la terraza, bañada por la luz que salía de las ventanas del saloncito y del comedor pequeño. Olía a las rosas de una enredadera que trepaba por un enrejado y al moho de los almohadones que habían estado guardados todo el invierno. La propiedad estaba al frente del lago y se extendía siguiendo el contorno de una hoja de trébol hacia el Norte, el Este y el Sur, y estaba en la prefectura de Yamanashi. La casa estaba construida a unos veintidós metros del agua, y el patio se abría en abanico alrededor, dando paso a los jardines, a la huerta, y al invernadero,donde un equipo completo de jardineros mantenía las flores de Lourdes y a toda la familia con sus productos, tanto en verano como en invierno. En esa noche cálida de verano, los frutos del trabajo de los jardineros perfumaban el aire. Era junio, y los jardines estaban en todo su esplendor, las fuentes importadas de Italia gorgoteaban como música de fondo. Había salido la luna y parecía una trompeta dorada sobre el agua. A lo lejos, se oía el ruido de la lancha de motor Don Quijote que regresaba al muelle de la ciudad cargada de asistentes a un concierto, al otro lado del lago. Sin embargo, ese ambiente romántico era un desperdicio esa noche.

Usagi apreté el brazo de Michiru en cuanto llegaron a la sombra.

—¡Michiru, cuéntame qué pasó en la cocina! ¿Papá volvió allí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No debemos hablar de eso delante de Ryusei, Usagi. ¿Qué modales son esos?—

Oh, no importa —dijo el aludido

—. No olvides que soy un antiguo amigo de la familia.

—Vamos, Michiru, cuéntame.

—Bueno, no lo sé todo. Lo que sé es que papá quería despedir a la cocinera, y mamá no se lo permitió.

—¿A la cocinera? ¡Pero si a todos les encantó la comida de esta noche!

—No sé. Papá jamás había estado en la cocina, en su vida, y mucho menos en medio de una cena formal, y mamá estaba furiosa con él. Se gritaban de un modo que parecía que iban a matarse.

—Lo sé. Se podía oír desde el comedor, ¿no es así, Ryusei?

Michiru relató lo que había oído, pero ni ella ni la hermana le encontraron sentido. La escena la había desconcertado tanto como a Usagi, pero antes de que pudiesen comentarlo, Tom Iversen salió a la galería e interrumpió las especulaciones de las muchachas. Encendió la pipa como si tuviera intenciones de quedarse, y la conversación giró hacia las fotografías de la carrera que sacó ese día y en qué revistas aparecerían. Pronto, otros salieron de la casa y se reunieron con ellos, y las hermanas no tuvieron más oportunidad de hablar de la discusión. Michiru todavía pensaba en ello cuando la fiesta terminó. Subió con Usagi al piso alto, mientras Gideon y Lourdes se quedaban abajo, despidiendo a los invitados.

—¿Mamá dijo algo acerca de la pelea en la cocina?

—murmuró Usagi mientras subían.

—No, nada.

—¿Y tú no tienes idea de qué se trataba?

—No, pero tengo la intención de descubrirlo.

Ya arriba, Michiru besó a su hermana en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Usa.

Fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios: Usagi, al que compartía con Hotaru, y Michiru, al propio. Dentro, pese a los techos altos y las amplias ventanas, hacía calor. Se quitó los aros y los dejó sobre el tocador, luego los zapatos, y los dejó junto a una silla. Sin desvestirse, se sentó a esperar que se silenciaran los sonidos de actividad en el pasillo. Cuando se convenció de que papá,mamá y Usagi habían terminado de ir al baño y estaban de vuelta en sus cuartos, abrió la puerta, escuchó un momento y escabullo afuera. Todo estaba en silencio. Las lámparas del pasillo estaban apagadas. Las tías se habían retirado más temprano y, sin duda, estaban durmiendo. En la oscuridad, fue de puntillas pasando la escalera principal, hasta la de los criados, al extremo del pasillo. Llevaba desde los dormitorios del tercer piso directamente a la cocina, y desde la segunda planta se accedía por una puerta del pasillo que siempre estaba cerrada. Michiru la abrió y, al sentir el olor a coles de Bruselas, dio un respingo pero,de todos modos, bajó. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina y espió dentro, vio que aún había allí cuatro personas: dos criadas, la cocinera, señora Schmitt, y ese muchacho guapo, el que había dejado caer el plato de su madre. Las criadas estaban guardando los últimos platos. La señora Schmitt cortaba jamón y Haruka barría el suelo. "¡Por Dios, es un atentado para la vista que guapo es!", pensó Michiru, observándolo un momento antes de que él advirtiese que ella estaba ahí.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo,nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal chicos,aqui el capi numero 02. Disfrutenlo y saludos a todos..**

* * *

 **Capitulo 02**

Por fin, se dio cuenta de que era impropio admirar a un criado, y dijo:

—¡Hola!

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. La primera en recuperar los modales, fue la señora Schmitt.

—¡Hola, señorita!

Michiru entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

—¿A qué hora van a acostarse?

—Ya casi nos íbamos, señorita,estábamos terminando.

Un reloj hexagonal del tamaño de una panera colgaba de la pared y Michiru le echó un vistazo.

—¿A la una veinte de la madrugada?

—Mañana es nuestro día libre,señorita. En cuanto acabe el desayuno podremos irnos al templo. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es dejar preparados platos fríos para las otras dos comidas del día.

—Oh... sí, por supuesto... Bueno

Michiru le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No sabía que trabajaban hasta tan tarde.

—Sólo cuando hay una fiesta,señorita.

Se hizo silencio. Las dos criadas estaban inmóviles, con las manos llenas de ollas de cobres limpias. Haruka había dejado de barrer, pero sin soltar el mango de la escoba. Pasaron diez segundos muy incómodos.

—Señorita, ¿puedo servirle algo? — preguntó al fin la cocinera.

—¡Eh... oh... oh, no! Me preguntaba si... bueno.

De inmediato, Michiru comprendió su error. La pregunta que vino a hacer era bastante impertinente, incluso para los criados de la cocina. ¿Cómo podía preguntarles a estas personas sudorosas y cansadas qué había sucedido esa noche para enfurecer a su propio padre?

—Arriba hace mucho calor, y quisiera saber si tienen un poco de zumo de fruta aquí.

—Todavía no hemos exprimido el zumo para mañana, pero creo que queda un poco de _piña colada_ , señorita. ¿Quiere un vaso? - Como la piña colada tenía algo de alcohol a Michiru nunca le habían permitido beberlo.

—Este no contiene alcohol, señorita —agregó la cocinera.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso, sí... me encantaría probarla entonces.

La cocinera fue a buscarlo. En su ausencia, Haruka habló

—Señorita, si me permite la impertinencia, supongo que se preguntaba a qué se debía toda la conmoción que hubo antes en la cocina. Por primera vez, Michiru lo miró a los ojos, que eran tan verdes como las manchas que se forman detrás de los párpados después de mirar un relámpago.

Haruka le devolvió la mirada pues era demasiado bonita para negarse el placer.

—Fue conmigo con quien se enfadaron —admitió sin rodeos—. Puse una nota en el helado de su padre.

—¿Una nota? ¿En la crema helada de mi padre?

La boca de Michiru se abrió de asombro, mientras Haruka continuaba barriendo.

—¿En serio?

Haruka le lanzó una mirada fugaz.

—Sí, señorita.

—¿Puso usted una nota en el helado de mi padre?

Comenzaron a temblarle las comisuras de los labios. Cuando estalló en carcajadas, las criadas intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas. Aunque Michiru se tapó la boca con las manos, sus risas colmaron la cocina hasta que, por fin, se calmó.

—¿Mi padre, Gideon Kaio?

Haruka dejó de barrer para disfrutar sin obstáculos esa conversación tan poco apropiada.

—Así es.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—Que sabía cómo podía ganar la carrera el año próximo.

Michiru pudo controlar la risa, pero no la expresión maliciosa de sus ojos.

—¿Y qué dijo mi padre?

—¡Está despedido!

—Oh, caramba...

Con cierto esfuerzo, se puso seria al comprender que, sin duda, al joven no le resultaba tan divertida la situación.

—Lo lamento.

—No es nada. La señora Schmitt me salvó. Dijo que si yo me iba, ella no se quedaría.

—Por lo tanto, ¿a fin de cuentas no lo despidieron?

Haruka negó con la cabeza haciendo un movimiento lento. Michiru le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva:

—¿En realidad sabe cómo mi padre puede ganar la carrera de prototipos el año que viene?

—Sí, pero no quiere escucharme.

—Por supuesto: mi padre no escucha a nadie. Al intentar darle un consejo,usted corrió un riesgo terrible.

—Ahora ya lo sé.

—Dígame, ¿cómo puede ganar la carrera?

—Diseñando de nuevo el motor y modificando un poco la carroceria. Yo podría hacerlo. Yo puedo...

Volvió la señora Schmitt con una vaso de líquido tan espeso y frio

.—Aquí tiene, señorita.

—Oh, gracias.

Michiru la tomó con las dos manos. Con la presencia de la cocinera, las cosas volvieron a su cauce correcto y Michiru supo que no debía estar ahí, hablando de los asuntos de su propia familia con los criados de la cocina, por interesada que estuviese en la carreras y diseños de autos. Lanzó una mirada a las dos criadas que permanecían inmóviles,abrumadas por la presencia de la señorita. De pronto, comprendió que les estaba impidiendo irse a la cama.

—Bueno, gracias otra vez —dijo Michiru con vivacidad—. Buenas noches.

La criadas hicieron una reverencia flexionando el cuerpo, y se sonrojaron.

—Buenas noches, señora Schmitt.

—Buenas noches, señorita.

Y, tras una brevísima pausa:

—Buenas noches?.

-Haruka, Haruka Tenoh Señorita

Echó otra mirada a esos ojos tan verdes. Por fuera, el joven no sonreía ni se amedentraba, y lo único que manifestaba era el respeto que un criado de la cocina les debe a sus superiores. Se limitó a saludarla con la cabeza pero, mientras Michiru se alejaba, los ojos de Haruka contemplaron su silueta desde la cabeza a los talones, aferrando con más fuerza el mango de la escoba. Aunque no fuese asunto de él, un hombre tendría que estar desmayado para no admirarla. Cuando Michiru llegó a la escalera de los criados y puso la mano sobre el picaporte, la voz de Haruka la detuvo:

—Señorita, ¿me permite preguntarle cuál de ellas es usted? Tengo entendido que son tres Mujeres.

La muchacha se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro:

—Soy Michiru, la mayor.

—Ah —repuso Haruka con suavidad

—. Bueno, buenas noches, señorita Michiru. Que descanse.

Pero Michiru no descansó del todo bien. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, si los ojos tan verdes de un criado se interponían entre ella y el sueño? ¡Si ese mismo sirviente tuvo la audacia de deslizar una nota a su padre para decirle cómo ganar la carrera de prototipos! ¡Si los hechos de esa noche habían provocado una pelea tan terrible entre su padre y su madre que, sin duda, al día siguiente todos los amigos de sus padres lo iban a comentar! ¡Si había probado la primera piña colada, que la dejó un poco acalorada y fantasiosa...! ¡Y había ocupado el papel de anfitriona de la madre, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un breve rato, y había tocado el violin para los invitados, intercambiado mensajes mudos con Ryusei en la terraza, y estaba segura de que si hubiesen estado un momento a solas, la habría besado...! ¿Cómo era posible que una joven de dieciocho años durmiera en una cálida noche de verano, si la vida bullía en su seno como las alas de una crisálida se agitan antes de desplegarse?

* * *

En la suite principal de la mansión Kaio, Lourdes se puso un camisón que parecía una tienda de campaña, con mangas largas y anchas y, pese al calor, se lo abotonó hasta el cuello antes de salir del baño donde se desvestía, ataviada como debía para ir a la cama. El colchón era alto y la mujer siempre sentía que llamaba la atención cuando subía hasta él en presencia de su esposo.

—¿Tienes que fumar esa cosa tan detestable aquí? Huele como el estiércol cuando se quema.

—¡Es mi cama, Lourdes, y fumare aquí, si me da la gana! Lourdes se contoneó hasta su lugar dándole la espalda, y subió las sábanas hasta las axilas, aunque le transpirasen los pies. Prefería que la ahorcaran antes que acostarse encima de las sábanas pues, cada vez que lo hacía, ahí estaba Gideon codeándola y pinchándola, con la esperanza de hacer el amor. Se preguntó por millonesima vez hasta qué edad un hombre deseaba hacerlo.

Gideon siguió enturbiando el aire sobre la cabeza de su esposa con ese olor pestilente porque sabía cómo lo detestaba, y porque esa noche ella se había excedido, cosa que él odiaba.

—Estábien— pensó la esposa —yo también puedo jugar ese juego. Gideon, creo que debes saber que la señora Schmitt se negó a quedarse, a menos que se quedara ese chico Tenoh, de modo que acepté—

A sus espaldas, sintió que Gideon se ahogaba y tosía.

—¿Qué... fue lo que hiciste?

—Le dije a Tenoh que podía quedarse. Si hace falta eso para que se quede la señora Schmitt, pues así se hará. El esposo la tomó por el hombro y la hizo acostarse de espaldas.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Mientras se cubría el pecho con la sábana, la mujer lo miró, ceñuda, y dijo:

—Gideon, esta noche me dejaste en ridículo. Al armar semejante alboroto en medio de una cena formal, nos convertiste en el hazmerreír, y todo porque nadie puede decirte qué hacer.

Bueno, yo te lo digo, porque es el único modo en que puedo salvar mi prestigio ante mis amigas. Se difundirá el rumor...siempre sucede. Nuestros criados se lo contarán a los de los Evans,, y estos a los de los Tufts, y pronto en toda la prefectura si es posible, se sabrá que Lourdes Kaio no puede dar órdenes al personal de su propia casa. Por lo tanto, la señora Schmitt se queda, y Haruka Tenoh también, y si piensas armar jaleo por eso y llenar todo el dormitorio con ese humo pestilente, tendré mucho gusto en ir al cuarto de vestir y dormir en la tumbona.

—Ah, eso te gustaría, ¿no es cierto, Lourdes? ¡Entonces, no tendrías que tocarme, ni siquiera en sueños!

—Déjame en paz. Gideon! Hace demasiado calor.

—Con que hace demasiado calor,¿eh? O estás demasiado cansada, o temes que los chicos o mis hermanas nos oigan. ¡Siempre tienes una excusa,Lourdes!

—Gideon, ¿qué bicho te ha picado? El hombre le sujetó las muñecas sobre el pecho apartó con brusquedad la sábana, metió la mano debajo del camisón y comenzó a bajarle las bragas de la mujer.

—¡Te mostraré qué bicho me ha picado!

—No, Gideon, por favor. Hace calor, y estoy muy cansada.

—En realidad, no me importa si lo estás, Lourdes. Creo que un hombre tiene derecho, una vez cada semana,y según tu cada 3 meses, y esta noche se cumplen esos tres meses.

Cuando ella comprendió que estaba empeñado en hacerlo, dejó de resistirse y permaneció lacia como una rama de un sauce, el tronco rígido y las piernas tal como las había colocado el hombre, y soportó esa ignominia que acompañaba los votos conyugales. En mitad de esa dura prueba, Gideon intentó besarla pero la boca de Lourdes parecía sellada con cera. Cuando finalizó la triste situación, Gideon rodó a un costado, suspiró y se durmió como un recién nacido, mientras Lourdes yacía a su lado con la boca aún contraída y el corazón helado.

* * *

Agnes y Maya Kaio también tenían un vestidor especial para vestirse en la habitación que compartían. Maya se cambió primero. Lo consideraba un derecho divino, pues había nacido primero. Tenía sesenta y nueve años,mientras que Agnes sólo sesenta y siete, y durante toda su vida se había dedicado a evitar que esta tuviese problemas. Y eso seguiría del mismo modo.

—Agnes, date prisa y apaga esa lámpara. Estoy cansada.

—Pero antes tengo que cepillarme el pelo, yaya.

Agnes fue hacia el tocador mientras se ataba el camisón en el cuello. Maya se recostó sobre las almohadas, cerró los ojos y toleró la luz sonrosada de la lámpara sobre ellos, escuchando a Agnes perder el tiempo con su modo lerdo de hacer las cosas, como siempre, y sin importarle que Maya permaneciera despierta.

Agnes se sentó, se quitó las horquillas del cabello gris rojizo, y empezó a cepillarse. Un mosquito comenzó a zumbar alrededor del globo de la lámpara, pero ella no le prestó atención y siguió cepillando y cepillando, con la cabeza ladeada. Tenía los ojos azul claro y el arco de las cejas era tan fino como cuando tenía veinte años aunque también el rico color caoba iba volviéndose gris. Tanto su rostro como su cuerpo eran delgados, de huesos finos y facciones delicadas que habían atraído una segunda mirada bien pasados los cuarenta. En la última etapa de su vida, la voz tenía un leve temblor,y los ojos, una expresión que concordaban con ella.

—Creo que el joven Ryusei está enamorado de nuestra Michiru.

— ¡Oh, Agnes, no digas tonterías! Tú crees que cada joven está enamorado de la muchacha con la que lo ven.

—Bueno, creo que es así. ¿No viste que esta noche salieron juntos a la terraza?

Maya se dio por vencida y abrió los ojos.

—No sólo los vi, sino que también los oí y, para tu información, fue ella la que propuso salir; pienso hablar con Lourdes al respecto. ¡No sé a dónde iremos a parar si una niña de dieciocho años se comporta con semejante atrevimiento! ¡Es sencillamente inaceptable!

—Yaya, nuestra Michiru no es una niña,ya es una mujer. ¡Si yo tenía apenas diecisiete cuando el capitán Kiro se me declaró!

Maya se dio la vuelta pan quedar de cara al otro lado, y dio una palmada a la almohada.

—Oh, tú y tu capitán Kiro cómo parloteas sobre él.

—Nunca olvidaré lo que parecía con el uniforme, y...

Maya le hizo coro:

—... "Y los guantes, blancos como el lomo de un cisne." Agnes, creo que si lo escucho una vez más, vomitaré. Miró por encima del hombro—. ¡Y ahora, apaga la luz y métete en la cama! Agnes siguió cepillándose, con aire soñador.

—Se habría casado conmigo si hubiese vuelto de alta mar.

—Oh, sí. Y tendría una casa tan elegante como esta, tres hijos y tres hijas, y llamaría Hiroshi al primero, y Sakura a la segunda.

—El capitán Kiro y yo hablábamos de hijos... El decía que quería una familia grande, y yo también. Claro que, a estas alturas, nuestro Hiroshi tendría unos cuarenta años y yo sería abuela. Imagínate, Yaya: ¡yo, abuela!

Maya hizo una mueca exasperada.

—Ah, sí —suspiró Agnes. Dejó el cepillo y empezó a hacerse una cola suelta.

—Trénzate el cabello —le ordenó Maya.

—Esta noche hace demasiado calor.

—Agnes, trenzate el cabello. ¿Cuándo lo aprenderás?

—Si me hubiese casado con el capitán Kiro, estoy segura de que muchas noches no me habría trenzado el pelo. El me pediría que lo dejara suelto y yo le habría complacido. Cuando terminó de atarse el pelo, Agnes apagó la luz, fue hasta la ventana que daba al invernadero y al patio lateral, donde el jardín de rosas de Lourdes esparcía un olor embriagador en el aire nocturno. Corrió la cortina, escuchó el sonido de la fuente, respiró hondo y fue descalza hasta la cama tallada donde se acostó junto a su hermana, como lo hacía desde que tenía memoria. A través de la pared, escuchó los sonidos ahogados de las voces que llegaban del cuarto vecino.

—Oh, caramba —murmuró Agnes— parece que Gideon y Lourdes todavía están discutiendo.

De pronto, la agitación cesó y comenzó un sonido de golpeteo rítmico contra la pared. Maya alzó la cabeza, escuchó un instante y luego se volvió hacia su lado y se puso la almohada sobre la oreja.

Agnes quedó tendida de espaldas contemplando las sombras de la noche, escuchando, y sonriendo, melancólica.

* * *

En el dormitorio, al otro lado del pasillo, Usagi estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de su hermana, Hotaru. Estaban vestidas con ropa de dormir, y ya habían apagado la luz. Usagi ya había olvidado la pelea entre mamá y papá y parloteaba sobre su tema preferido.

—Michiru es afortunada. —Usagi se dejó caer de espaldas, se acarició el pelo con la mano, y dejó una pierna colgando por el borde del colchón, balanceando su pie desnudo—. ¡El es taaaan apuesto...!

—Lo contaré.

—Si lo haces, yo contaré que fumaste detrás del invernadero.

—¡No lo hice!

—¡Sí, lo hiciste! Saki te vio y me lo contó. Tú con Yuriko Hiyakawa.

—¡Mataré a ese pequeño insensato!

Usagi siguió balanceando el pie.—¿No te parecen adorables el bigote y la barba de Ryusei?

—Los bigotes me parecen aburridos.

Usagi rodó boca abajo y apoyó la mejilla sobre las manos juntas.

—A Ryusei le quedan bien. —Lanzó un gran suspiro—. Por la virgen, daría cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de Michiru. Saki dice que Ryusei la besó en el jardín de rosas la semana pasada, cuando volvieron de pasear por el lago.— Dijo Usagi—¡Oh, caramba! ¡A mí no me sorprenderías besando a Ryusei!— Prosigio

—¡No me pescarían besando a ningún muchacho! Los muchachos son desagradables.— Contesto Hotaru

—Yo besaría a Ryusei. Hasta le daría un beso con la boca abierta.— Sentencio Usagi

—¡Con la boca abierta! Usagi Kaio, irás al infierno por decir una cosa así.— Se horroriz Hotaru

Usagi se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y el pelo le cayó hasta la cintura, unió las manos y las estiró hacia el techo, proyectando los pechos hacia adelante bajo la pijama de Gucci que traia.

—No, no lo haría. Rei me dijo que todos, cuando nos hacemos mayores, besamos así. Incluso meten la lengua en la boca del otro.

—¡Le contaré a mamá que dijiste eso!

Usagi dejó caer los brazos y los estiró hacia atrás, sobre la cama.

—Vamos, díselo. Rei dice que todos lo hacen. Rei Hino era la mejor amiga de Usagi (si en mi historia se llevan muy bien xD) y tenía la misma edad.

—¿Y Rei qué sabe?

—Rei lo hizo. Con Nicolas Kumada. Dice que es muy excitante.

—Estás mintiendo. Nadie haría algo tan horrible.

—Oh, Hotaru... —Usagi se levantó de la cama y, con los hombros hacia atrás y los dedos de los pies estirados como una bailarina cruzando el escenario hacia el príncipe, prosiguió

—: ¡Eres una chiquilla! Se dejó caer en el asiento junto a la ventana, donde caía la luz de la luna, espesa como la crema. Como una diva moribunda, enlazó los brazos alrededor de la rodilla levantada, y apoyó en ella la mejilla.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Sólo tengo dos años menos que tú!

Usagi giró sobre las nalgas haciendo un semicírculo, guiándose por unas cuerdas imaginarias que tocaban Chaikovsky.

—Bueno, lo que yo sé es que si un muchacho quiere besarme, yo lo dejaré probar. Y si quiere ponerme la lengua en la boca, también probaré eso.

—¿En serio crees que Michiru hizo eso con Ryusei?

Usagi dejó de bailar, subió los pies al asiento y plegó las manos sobre los pies desnudos.

—Saki los vio con los prismáticos.

—Saki y sus estúpidos prismáticos... Ojalá la tía Agnes nunca se los hubiera regalado. Los lleva a todos lados, los saca y apunta a mis amigas, lanza esas risitas burlonas y dice: **"El ojo sabe"**. Para serte sincera, es muy fastidioso.

Permanecieron sentadas un rato, pensando en lo tontos que podían ser los hermanos de doce años y preguntándose cuándo llegaría para ellas el tiempo de los besos.

En un momento dado, Usa interrumpió el silencio:

—Eh, Hota.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde te parece que se pone la nariz cuando un muchacho te besa?

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

—¿Crees que se interpondrá?

—No lo sé. Nunca se pone en el camino cuando las tías me besan.

—Pero eso es diferente. Cuando te besa un muchacho, es más largo. Las dos pensaron en silencio unos momentos, y Usa dijo:

—Eh, Hota...

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si los muchachos lo intentaran con nosotros, y no supiéramos qué hacer?

—Lo sabremos.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo sabremos? Creo que deberíamos practicar. Hotaru captó la intención de la hermana y no quiso saber nada:

—¡Ah, no, conmigo no! ¡Ve a buscar a otra persona!

—Pero, Hota, tú también algún día besarás a un muchacho. ¿Acaso quieres ser una tontita que no sabe absolutamente nada de eso?

—Prefiero pasar por una tonta que practicar besos contigo.

—Vamos, Hotaru.

—Estás loca. Pasaste demasiado tiempo mirando a Ryusei con la boca abierta.

—Haremos un pacto. No se lo diremos a nadie mientras vivamos.

—No —se obstinó Hotaru—. No lo haré.—

Supongamos que Raiko Akemi es el que intenta besarte por primera vez, y tu nariz choca con la de él y haces el ridículo si intenta meterte la lengua en la boca.—

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Raiko Akemi?

—Michiru no es la única víctima de los prismáticos de Saki.

—Raiko Akemi nunca intentará besarme. Lo único que hace es hablarme de su colección de insectos.

—Quizás este verano no, pero en algún momento lo hará. Hotaru reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Usagi su rubia hermana tuviese algo de razón.

—Oh, está bien. ¡Pero no te abrazaré!

—Claro que no. Haremos como Rei y Nicolas. Cuando sucedió, estaban sentados en la hamaca del porche.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Ir a sentarme al lado tuyo?

—Por supuesto.

Hotaru se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto a su hermana. Se quedaron así, sentadas juntas, con los dedos de los pies descalzos sobre el suelo y el cabello iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se miraron y rompieron en risitas, y después quedaron calladas, inseguras, sin moverse.

—¿Crees que tendremos que cerrar los ojos, o qué? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Supongo que sí. Sería vergonzoso hacerlo con los ojos abiertos, como mirar el ojo de un pez cuando estás sacándolo del anzuelo.

Hotaru dijo: —Bueno, hagámoslo, entonces. Date prisa. Me siento estúpida.

—Está bien, cierra los ojos e inclina un poco la cabeza.

Las dos ladearon la cabeza y estiraron los labios como si fuesen tripas de salchichas que hubiesen estallado al cocinarse. Se rozaron los labios, se apartaron y abrieron los ojos —¿Qué te pareció?

—Si así son los besos, prefiero mirar la colección de bichos de Raiko.

—Fue decepcionante, ¿verdad?¿Crees que tendríamos que probar otra vez, y tocarnos la lengua?

Hotaru pareció indecisa.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, pero antes sécate bien la lengua con la pijama.

—Buena idea.

Las dos se secaron enérgicamente la lengua con la pijama, después inclinaron la cabeza, cerraron los ojos

con fuerza y se besaron como suponían que debía hacerse. Tras dos segundos de contacto, a Hotaru se le escapó un resoplido de risa por la nariz.

—¡Basta! —la regañó Usagi—. ¡Me llenaste de mocos!

Pero ella también reía tanto que se echó hacia atrás, apartándose de su hermana.

Hotaru escupió en una parte del camisón y se limpié la lengua como si hubiese tragado veneno.

—¡Oh, qué horrible! ¡Si así son los besos, prefiero comerme la colección de bichos de Raiko Akemi! Se reían tan fuerte que se apretaban el estómago doblándose de risa, rodando sobre el asiento de la ventana, bajo la luz de la luna. Acurrucadas sobre las almohadas con los pies al aire tibio que se escurría por las ventanas abiertas, se convirtieron en dos jóvenes sílfides que pisaban el umbral de la feminidad y vacilaban en cruzarlo.

* * *

En su propia habitación, con la lámpara siseando aún, y rodeado por la parafernalia de las carreras, Saki Kaio estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama cuya cabecera y pies tenían forma de Volante de auto. Apoyaba el flaco tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda levantada, y tenía la camisa de noche enrollada alrededor de las caderas. En la mano derecha, sostenía unos anteojos de bronce extendidos en su máxima longitud. Los movía en el aire haciendo sonidos de flatulencias con la boca, al mismo tiempo. El invierno pasado, había estudiado la primera guerra mundial, y estaba fascinado con la batalla

—¡Prrr! Imitando un motor, hizo sumergirse y girar los anteojos hasta que los brazos le quedaron colgando por el lateral de la cama de cara al suelo, con la barbilla incrustada en el borde del colchón.

Alzó los pies descalzos, los agitó, los cruzó, canturreó un poco y se puso a juguetear con los anteojos abriéndolos y cerrándolos una y otra vez. De repente, se incorporé, se arrodilló en medio de la cama y, guiñando un ojo, miró por el telescopio que su padre le había comprado y después de jugar un rato cayó exhausto sobre la cama deshecha, oyó las risitas de sus hermanas en el cuarto vecino.

Se puso de pie sobre la cama, y fue directo apagar la luz, fue de prisa a la ventana y abrió la cortina, probando los prismáticos en' la ventana de sus hermanas que daba a la bahía, y que se encontraba en la misma fachada que la suya propia. Pero la ventana de las hermanas estaba oscura, y no pudo ver otra cosa que cortinas blancas y el vidrio negro. Desilusionado porque él, Black Kaio, el temido y odiado espía de la familia, esa noche no presenciaría ninguna artimaña, dejó los prismáticos sobre el asiento de la ventana y se encaminó hasta la cama, bostezando.

* * *

El ritual de los domingos por la mañana en la mansión Kaio comenzaba a las ocho con el desayuno, y seguía con visita algún templo, a las diez. Michiru se despertó a las seis y media, se incorporó, miró el reloj y saltó de la cama. La señora Schmitt había dicho que los criados quedaban libres en cuanto terminase el desayuno, y eso significaba que tendría que acorralar a Haruka Tenoh antes de las ocho, si quería que le respondiese a sus preguntas.

A las siete cuarenta y cinco, ya vestida y peinada como para ir a al templo mas cercano, Michiru entró otra vez en la cocina por la escalera trasera de los criados. Glynnis, la sirvienta que servía en el comedor, acababa de volver de la despensa con una pila de platos limpios. La señora Schmitt estaba preparando los huevos; la ayudante castaña exprimía espinacas en un tamiz, y la otra picaba hierbas sobre la tabla de picar. Haruka, apoyado sobre una rodilla, troceaba el hielo con una picadora.

—Discúlpeme —dijo Michiru,

deteniendo otra vez todas las acciones. Tras el primer sobresalto, la señora Schmitt recuperó el habla.

—Lo siento, señorita, el desayuno aún no está listo. Pero estará sobre la mesa a las ocho en punto.

—Oh, no vine por el desayuno. Quiero hablar con Haruka.

Haruka dejó caer una astilla de hielo en un cuenco de cristal, y se levantó lentamente, secándose la mano en los pantalones.

—¿Sí, señorita? —dijo con cortesía.

—Quiero que me explique cómo puede ganar mi padre la carrera el año que viene.

—¿Ahora, señorita?

—Sí, si no le molesta.

Haruka y la señora Schmitt intercambiaron miradas antes de que los ojos de la mujer se posaran en el reloj.

—Bueno, señorita, me encantaría, pero ahora Chester todavía no ha vuelto y tenemos que terminar de preparar el desayuno a las ocho, y tengo que ayudar a la señora Schmitt.

Michiru también dio un vistazo alreloj

.—Oh, sí, qué tonta soy. Entonces, quizá pueda más tarde. Seguirá siendo importante.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

—¿Después de la ida al templo?

—En realidad... eh...

Se aclaró la voz y pasó el peso de un pie a otro. Rodeó con el pulgar el extremo aguzado de la picadora del hielo.

La señora Schmitt reanudó la preparación de los huevos y señaló:

—Es su día libre, señorita. Pensabair a pescar.

Chicas —les dijo a las criadas—, terminen con esas hierbas y con la espinaca, vamos, dense prisa. Las dos muchachas empezaron a meter las espinacas en moldes, y Michiru a comprendió que estaba estorbándolos. Le dijo a Haruka:

—Oh, claro, no me atrevería a molestarle en su día libre. Pero quisiera oír más acerca de su plan. Sólo llevará unos minutos. ¿Irá a pescar aquí, en el lago?

—Sí, con el señor Iversen.

—¿Con nuestro señor Iversen? ¿Se refiere a Tom?

—Sí, señorita.

—¡Eso lo arregla todo! En cuanto regresemos del templo, conduciré el laúd, el barco pequeño, hasta el barco de Tom, y así podremos hablar unos minutos y a usted le quedará toda una tarde de pesca. ¿No le parece agradable?

—Sí, por supuesto

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Lo veré en el barco de Tom en cuanto pueda escapar.

Cuando Michiru se fue, la señora Schmitt lanzó a Haruka una mirada de soslayo. Estaba batiendo salsa de queso y la doble papada se movía como las barbas de un pavo.

—Será mejor que te fijes en lo que haces, Haruka Tenoh. Casi pierdes el empleo en esta semana; esta vez, lo perderías seguro. Y yo no podré salvarte.

—Pero, ¿qué tendría que haber hecho? ¿Rechazarla?

—No sé, pero ella es la jefa, y tú el sirviente, y nunca deben mezclarse. Será conveniente que no lo olvides.

—No vamos a escabullirnos para vernos en secreto. A fin de cuentas, Iversen estará ahí.

La señora Schmitt resopló y dejó con un golpe la cuchara de madera.

—Lo único que digo es que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, jovencito.

Tienes veinticinco, y ella dieciocho, y no está bien visto.

* * *

 **Lo dejamos hasta aqui,en realidad esto se pondra muy bueno,hasta la proxima.. Besazos**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! volvi! de ante mano una disculpa por haberlos abandonado tanto pero tanto tiempo. Realmente me sature muchos meses con lo de mi universidad. Me he graduado en Psicologia y estoy feliz. Pero bueno,he leido todos sus comentarios y hay algunos que dices que copie y no se que cosas mas. Yo siempre dije que mis historias son basadas en libros que he leido JAMAS le he plagiado a nadie de este medio y de ningun otro. Solo he tomado conceptos de muchas escritoras.

Y quiero Darle la bienvenida a mi amigo "El Trovador" que ha subido su primera historia a la pagina,es un excelente escritor y al que le agradezco tambien que me haya animado a volver.. Amigo tu historia va excelente y de 10..

Sin mas les prometo que este año termino las historias y esta semana les subire capitulos.. Les quiere "EL BARDO"


End file.
